


Shock

by BloodPassion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Reader gets attacked





	Shock

The night sky that loomed over Riverdale left Y/N’s heart feeling cold as she walked alone on the cracked pavement that lead straight to Sunnyside trailer park where she’d sit in her dark room, sadness nipping away at the back of her head as she thought back to the argument that she had with Sweet Pea last night.

A short whistle broke Y/N from her thoughts, her eyes snapping towards the alleyway to her right darkness consuming the area, not even the moon could touch the brick walls. She heard the faint jinkles of zippers clanging against boots, a small chain rattling as the being stalked closer towards her. She stood frozen in place, completely caught off guard by the sudden movement and sounds, but before she could book it and run off she was pushed roughly onto the scratchy ground from behind.

She gasped quietly when the rough pavement ripped the palms of her hands, small pebbles sticking to the clammy, stinging flesh. Her hand reached for the knife she kept tucked away in her purse pocket trying her best to flick it open with her sweat slicked fingers. She was brought back to her feet by rough hands, sharp studds stabbing themselves into the shoulder of her serpent jacket that shielded her from the chilled wind. Tears welled in her eyes that now rimmed red from irritation, “Please.” She sobbed pathetically as the Ghoullie pressed closer to her, ripping her purse away from her ironlike grip. Her breathing was rabid, lungs burning with each heave.

The man that held her chuckled darkly at her plea, she could smell the bitter cigarette that clung to his breath when it ghosted over her ghostly pale face. Finally she was able to flick open the knife, but in the quiet of the alleyway it could be heard, the satisfying click of the sharp blade securing itself. She could feel her breath halt in fear, the studded bracelet of the man pressing into her bare throat now.

The knife was ripped from her shaking hand by the man towering over her, a shocked gasp escaped her throat as the knife plunged through her Pop’s uniform and into her stomach, a pained sob flew away with the wind that playfully twisted through her loose strands of hair that fell from the ponytail she wore.

Even with the warm blood soaking into her uniform her skin still felt cold, but that didn’t last long when the knife was ripped from the wound and set her nerves up in flames. The knife clinked against the rough pavement when it was dropped messily while the Ghoulies made a break for it with her purse that held her vibrating phone as Sweet Pea called.

With legs like jello she slowly stumbled towards the alley’s entrance, her body resting all of its weight on the jagged brick wall she was almost positive she’d die against. She felt as if someone was piling bricks on her shoulders with every slow step, her arms unable to keep themselves up now as she stumbled to the ground, her head only slightly poking from the alleyway.

With shallow breaths she struggled to keep her eyes opened, her body begging to sleep the more blood leaked from her deep wound. Tiny balls of light dotted her vision as she slipped to and from consciousness, the last thing she heard was a yell of her name that sounded underwater, slipping away as she sunk deeper into the dark abyss.

The yell was all too clear in Sweet Pea’s ears though, his voice straining when he saw his girlfriend’s head peeking from the dark alleyway, her eyes closed and a cold sweat covering her pale skin. He ran over to her, his boots stomping against the pavement before his knees scrape harshly when he dropped down next to the limp body frantically. His knees stung but he couldn’t think of it as he stared at the large, wet patch of blood that stained the white uniform she wore. His mind raced with intense fear and urgency, he didn’t waste anymore time and picked up her practically lifeless body.

He ran towards the Northside, the nearest building being the pharmacy where Archie Andrews had stopped by to pick up his dad’s prescription, the fiery haired boy looked towards the serpent who now had blood soaking his own grey shirt.

“Holy shit.” Archie gasped at the sight of the girl he grew up around, her hands and abdomen covered in dark blood. He didn’t hesitate either, jumping into the drivers side of his father’s truck and letting Sweet Pea pile into the passenger seat quickly.

“What the hell happened?!” Archie yelled, sweat building on the back of his neck and his breathing picking up.

Sweet Pea’s teary eyes snapped towards the Northsider, he couldn’t will himself to speak, no matter how hard he tried to talk only sobs poured out as he stared down at his love, who he wanted to pick up from Pop’s and apologize for everything.

Just as Y/N had done, he thought of their argument from the previous night, remembering the tears that streamed down her cheeks before he stormed out of the trailer. He felt so much regret for even deciding to pick a fight after she insisted on joining him for one of his more dangerous jobs he was being brought on.

 _“Stop coddling me like I’m a fucking child Sweet Pea! I can take care of my damn self!”_ Her screams echoed in his head as his eyes trailed over her ghostly features. He wanted nothing more than to take back that fight, to have her laying in his arms humming softly to the song that played in the background, instead of laying limp, warm blood seeping into his clothes and skin.  

It wasn’t long before the speeding truck was brought to a screeching halt, both Archie and Sweet Pea running through the emergency doors of the hospital. Nurses rushed towards them quickly, a gurney being wheeled with them that Sweet Pea placed her on gently before watching her be rushed away.

After several frantic calls and texts the waiting room was full of family and friends. Sweet Pea was nowhere to be found in the hospital though, his own fits of anger and impulsivity driving him. He wasn’t alone either, with leather clad serpents following behind him they sought out the Ghoulies that caused this.

He could practically see red when a group of Ghoulies came into view, a familiar purse clutched in one member’s hand before they dropped it carelessly onto the sidewalk. With the simple call towards the vermin of Southside a fight began, blades and brass knuckles flying left and right leaving everyone with a battle wound in the end.

Back at the hospital the color started to flow back into Y/N’s skin, where she lay on a hospital bed now stable and her eyes slowly fluttering open to the blinding light above her. She brought a shaky hand to her eyes and rubbed them with a tired yawn.

“Fuck.” She groaned with a shuffle of a seat in response, before a groan came from someone beside her. Y/N’s eyes drifted to the figure beside her that slept against the thin hospital sheets. “Toni?” She mumbled, nudging her friend with a weak hand.

Pink locks rose from the bed and brown eyes met (E/C), Toni’s smile lit up the room and it wasn’t long before she was out of the room yelling for the rest that stayed in the waiting room.

It wasn’t long before three bruised boys piled through the doorway, Y/N’s eyes adjusted slowly as she focused on the tallest in out of the three, Sweet Pea rushing to her side with puffy red eyes and tear streaks on his soft cheeks. His large hand encased his girlfriend’s, unable to take his eyes off of her eyes that stared back.

Neither teen watched their friends leave the room to give them space, not caring as they took each other in.

“I’m so sorry.” Sweet Pea finally spoke, his voice raw from the screaming that came from his fit of anger. Tears built in his tired brown eyes once again. “I didn’t mean to be such an asshole yesterday. A-and I wanted to come apologize while walking you home from Pop’s but then I found you in the alley. I was so scared Y/N.” He poured his heart out, his heart aching once again over his love being in trouble and him not being there to protect her.

“Pea…” She muttered, her throat dry, “We were both in the wrong. You shouldn’t blame yourself for something you can’t control.” A lazy hand carded through Sweet Pea’s inky hair, his eyes fluttering shut finally feeling at peace.

Once done playing with his hair her fingers slid down his cheek and to the cut on his jaw, trailing to the other side of his face to the bruise that was rising to the surface of Sweet Pea’s skin. “Did you find my purse?” She asked, her eyes staying on the darkening bruise.

He dropped the purse next to her covered thigh, “Might have.” He teased. Y/N couldn’t help put quirk a smile at his sudden teasing mood.

“And my knife?” Sweet Pea huffed and leaned back in the plastic chair.

“It’s in there.” He crossed his arms and watched as she smiled at him before reaching for the purse and digging through it for the now clean knife. “You really want to keep that?”

With a nod she flicked it open with her still weak fingers, “Oh of course, this thing’s got history now baby.” Her laugh echoed off the bare walls, Sweet Pea watched with hearts in his eyes as she explained why she’d keep it. “I mean come on, you’re telling me if you had to get a limb amputated you wouldn’t keep it? Or the bones at least?” Pea snorted in amusement shaking his head.

“Fuck no. I’d let a pack of wolves eat it or some shit.” He teased

“Well when I’m all old and on my deathbed I’m gonna personally ask for my heart to be removed and given to my children.” Sweet Pea cackled towards the ceiling, a smile spread across his features.

“Your fucking heart? Oh my god.”

“Yes my fucking heart! It’s so my kids and grandchildren can always have my heart, it’s cute and morbid. Plus it gives me the opportunity to haunt them if a piece of me is in their house.”

Toni, Fangs and Jughead sat in the hall, listening to the couple talk before walking back to the waiting room.


End file.
